csofandomcom-20200223-history
Star Chaser SR
|game = CSO |altername = *VSK Star Chaser *極光星辰 |type = Sniper rifle |origin = Unknown |source = Top 50 Decoder |price = $5700 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = |damageC = |accuracy = 90% |recoil = 90% |rateoffire = 48% |weightloaded = -5% |knockback = 32% |stun = 61% |magazine = 15 / 150 |fire = Semi-auto |ammotype = Star Bullet |reloadtime = 4.0 seconds |addon = |used = Human |system = starchasersr |zombiez = 24}}Star Chaser SR is a grade sniper rifle in the Star Chaser series in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :This weapon can be obtained from Top 50 Decoder and Life Weapon Box. A mysterious sniper rifle that is chambered with 15 Star Bullet rounds and has good portability. It's modelled after the VSK-94. Starburst explodes at the point of impact and spreads to several pieces in all directions. :Detailed function: Starbursts exploded at the launching spot will cause damage to normal 30, zombie 188, and scenario 327 within range. Advantages *Very high damage for both humans and zombies *Deal splash damage *High spare ammo *Lighter than knife Disadvantages *Low rate of fire *Long reload time *Very high recoil *Single-stage zoom for a sniper rifle *Expensive ammo price ($300 for 15 star bullets) *Big Star-trail may disrupt aim (Especially while zooming). Release date *South Korea: 16 November 2017. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 21 November 2017. *China: 22 November 2017. *Japan: 30 November 2017. *CSNZ: 28 March 2018. *Indonesia: 25 April 2018. Tips General *Treat this weapon like Destroyer with higher magazine size. It is a one-hit kill to every part of the body, except the legs -- but this doesn't matter because its starburst will deal the remaining damage. *It's perfectly accurate even while moving. *Its scope is single-stage, and zooms only slightly. It's more of a medium-range sniper than long-range. *The idle is louder than the Transcendence weapons. Keep that in mind if you're trying to listen for footsteps. Zombie Hero *The starburst explosion stuns zombies in a large radius and deals good damage. Perfect for running away. *It deals between 2,000 to 6,000 damage per shot on headshot. A full magazine can kill Heavy Zombies. *In ducts, this weapon's starshot can blind and disorient zombies *It glows in the dark like Transcendent Magnum Drill Gold and has moving sprites, so it's easy to be spotted. *Leg and arm shots don't do much damage. Zombie Scenario *It deals between 500 to 1,200 damage per shot to barriers, and its starburst deals between 1,500 to 3,000. *Starburst acts like Plasma Gun and AK-47 Paladin B mode, dealing splash damage on hit to zombies. *Direct hits to bosses do 1,000 to 4,000 damage. The most damage can be achieved by shooting the ground beneath the boss, where the starburst will deal 20,000 to 50,000 damage per shot. *On harder difficulties, this can serve as a replacement for THANATOS-5. Gallery starchaserSR viewmodel render.png|Render view model starchaserSR viewmodel additive.png|Ditto, with additive FX File:Starchasersr.gif|Preview File:StarchaserSR_korea.jpg|Korea poster File:Starchasersr_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster starchasersr_scope.png|Sniper scope starchasersr_scope_ef.gif|Scope effect muzzleflash73.gif|Muzzle flash File:StarchaserSR_fernando.png|Fernando with Star Chaser SR starchasersr hud.png|HUD icon Starchaser.jpg|Obtained from Top 50 Decoder FB_IMG_1527815396420.jpg|Obtained from Top 11 Weapon Box Shoot sound Trivia *This is the third weapon that has transparent body. Others are Special Ripper in Crazy Zombie: The Hero/Item Battle and AT4-CS in Item Battle. *The scope style and reload animation is similar to the one of Destroyer. Category:Sniper rifle Category:Light weapon Category:High damage weapons Category:Semi-auto sniper rifle